Petit Manuel du Shinobi
by Bobbypin
Summary: Chapitre 2 - On joue à être ninja. Et puis on oublie jusqu'où le jeu peut nous conduire... Certains indices, parfois, nous montrent que les règles ont changé.
1. Prologue

**Titre : **_Petit Manuel du shinobi_

**Auteur :** Bobbypin

**Base : **Naruto

**Disclaimer : **Hé non. Pour faire court.

**Note :** J'essaie de coller à l'univers, mais, comme vous le remarquerez sûrement, quelques uns de mes personnages sont inventés. C'est mal, je sais )

Ce chapitre est un prologue. Vu la régularité de mon rythme d'écriture, les chapitres risquent d'arriver de manière très... aléatoire. Sur-ce, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à réagir !

* * *

« Missions de rang A… Cinq cette semaine. Rang B… Trois. OK.

– Rang C, il y en a eu deux, je crois.

– Celles au Pays du Vent ? »

Hatoka avança la main pour attraper son verre de thé froid et le sirota tranquillement. On n'en finissait pas avec ce registre de missions. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse, pourtant…

« Ouais, dit mécaniquement Juuchi à l'autre bout du bureau. Missions d'escortes. Pas de manifestations ennemies.

– Aucune anicroche ? questionna Hatoka en faisant courir sa plume sur le papier, le verre dans la main gauche.

– Non, je ne crois pas…

– Il n'y avait pas cette histoire de gamins et de bagarre dans une poissonnerie ?

– Ah, si. » Juuchi feuilleta un dossier avec lenteur. « Violence légère. Dégâts sans importance.

– Shinobi concerné, Inuzuka…

– Inuzuka Kiba. Du clan des maîtres chiens.

– Hm. »

Hatoka soupira en portant la dernière main à ses notes. L'après-midi était beau, bien avancé. Dehors le ciel prenait des teintes rougeâtres, le murmure des passants s'estompait et le jour allait déclinant. Un gong sonna au loin.

Konoha. Village tranquille.

« Hokage-sama doit s'impatienter », dit Juuchi en s'étirant avec paresse. _Tic-tic_, firent ses ongles en tapotant son bandeau frontal. Il fit un signe de tête en direction du registre. « Il est fini ?

– Ouais, c'est bon pour ce mois-ci. Je vais lui porter. »

Hatoka Takeshi avait vingt ans. C'était un ninja.

Pour le prestige familial, il y avait une chose que ses parents omettaient souvent de préciser : c'était un ninja de l'administration. Paperasse, dossiers, comtes rendus, registres. Thé froid. Sa routine.

Il portait l'uniforme, oui. Il avait passé les examens de shinobi, aucun doute là-dessus. Ni médiocre ni bon, il avait appris les subtilités du chakra, l'art des poisons, et celui de toucher un être aux points vitaux et d'appeler la mort. Son sensei lui avait enseigné, à lui et aux deux autres gamins de son équipe, ce qui transformerait leur corps en arme. Il avait même tué un homme, une fois. Il avait treize ans.

Etrange qu'il ne se souvienne plus de cette fureur qui faisait voler ses kunais.

* * *

« Hatoka-san ! cria la vieille herboriste du coin de la rue. Arrêtez-vous un instant… J'ai des plantes fraîches pour vous !

– Et des nouvelles ! ajouta sa fille qui arrangeait la devanture de l'échoppe, lorsque Hatoka arriva à son niveau, le registre sous le bras. Des nouvelles de l'extérieur !

– Il s'en passe, des choses, roucoula l'herboriste. Tenez, ce matin, mon neveu Genma est passé…

– Merci, mais je n'ai pas le temps », dit-il avec un sourire. Ses armes tintèrent mollement à sa ceinture.

« Hatoka-san ! Attendez ! »

Village caché de Konoha. Pas si tranquille.

_Bumpf. _Quelque chose lui rentra dedans avec un bruit sourd, alors qu'il logeait l'allée principale du village. Il tomba brutalement, un peu de sable le fit tousser.

« Désolé, désolé ! glapit une voix. Aah, je vous avais pas vu ! Vraiment désolé ! Attendez, je vais vous aider ! »

Le gamin qui l'avait heurté – Noreto, quelque chose comme ça ? – farfouilla maladroitement dans les feuilles du registre éparpillées à terre, ne faisant que les mettre un peu plus en désordre.

« Laisse, c'est rien, dit Hatoka d'un ton las en se relevant.

– Mais je veux me faire pardonner !

–_ Naruto ! Tu viens ?_ » cria dans le lointain une voix féminine.

Le gamin passa une main dans sa tignasse blonde, l'air gêné. Le soleil ricocha sur son bandeau frontal.

« Bon…

– Vas-y, soupira le plus âgé.

– J'arrive, Sakura-chan ! » hurla Uzumaki Naruto.

Le temps que Hatoka rassemble ses dossiers, il avait déguerpi. Trois silhouettes enfantines tournaient à l'angle de l'avenue ; _une équipe de genin_, pensa le ninja en parcourant les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la tour du Hokage. Dire qu'il avait été comme ça…

* * *

« Hatoka, bailla Tsunade. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

– J'apporte le registre mensuel », dit-il en posant la lourde liasse sur le bureau. La Godaime se frotta les yeux.

« Ah, oui. Bien. Rien de spécial à signaler ?

– Non, il n'y a rien de particulier. Aucun signe du côté du village caché des Vagues. Apparemment ils ne se sentent pas piqués à vif par l'affrontement de la semaine dernière… »

Hatoka se prépara à quitter la pièce, laissant sa supérieure s'étirer dans son imposant fauteuil. Etonnant comme elle ne paraissait pas se sentir concernée le moins du monde…

« Ah, pendant que j'y pense, dit soudain Tsunade dans un éclair de lucidité. J'ai une mission pour l'équipe sept. Vous pourriez… »

Elle lui fourra le rouleau scellé dans la main, malgré son air interrogatif.

« C'est celle de cette chiffe molle de Hatake Kakashi. Ils doivent être dans le coin, j'en suis sûre… Vous pouvez lui confier ça de ma part ?

– Bien sûr, Hokage-sama.

– Hm. Vous pouvez disposer », conclut-elle avec impatience.

Il sortit, le rouleau dans la main.

Une nouvelle mission.

Un nouveau dossier, bientôt.

De la paperasse. Sûrement.

La routine.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Petit Manuel du Shinobi

**Auteur :** Bobbypin

**Base : **Naruto

**Disclaimer : **Personne au village caché de la feuille (ni ailleurs) ne m'appartient.

**Note :** Chapitre 1 ! Ça démarre lentement, je sais.

* * *

_Punch._

Naruto poussa un cri de dépit et sauta en arrière, examinant les jointures de son poing droit. L'écorce de l'arbre était à peine éraflée.

« Tu concentres mal ton chakra », grogna Kakashi tandis qu'un vol d'oiseau s'éparpillait au dessus des cimes, dérangé par le bruit du choc.

Depuis près d'une heure, son équipe s'entraînait à l'orée de la forêt. La nuit était tombée.

« Pourquoi vous tenez tant à jouer ces prolongations nocturnes, Kakashi-sensei ? » demanda Sakura d'un air grincheux. Pour la cinquième fois, ses doigts reproduisirent les signes d'une technique de genjustu. Qui échoua. « Je n'y arrive pas, soupira-t-elle.

– Hum. » Le ninja l'observa d'un air songeur. « Peut-être que c'est la fatigue. Ce n'était pas une si bonne idée, après tout…

– Mais si ! Regardez, sensei ! Je deviens de plus en plus fort ! »

Kakashi vit Naruto prendre son élan et plonger son poing dans le sol, soulevant quelques mottes de terre. C'était plutôt minable. Mais manifestement le gamin était surexcité à l'idée de s'entraîner toute la nuit... Kakashi se tourna vers l'autre bout du terrain et vit Sasuke absorbé dans un autre exercice. Les shurikens jaillissaient de sa main. Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre.

Plantés dans le tronc, bien alignés.

« On rentre, dit soudain Kakashi. Vous êtes crevés, tous les trois.

– Pas besoin de dormir », grinça Sasuke au loin.

Du coin de l'œil, le sensei le vit rater son cinquième lancer.

* * *

Le shuriken fila et se perdit dans le feuillage touffu qui obstruait son champ de vision. Sasuke resta planté là, les épaules légèrement affaissées. Il n'était pas fatigué. Pas du tout.

« Sasuke-kun ! fit la voix lointaine de sa coéquipière. Tu viens ? »

L'arme avait fait un bruit étrange en rencontrant l'arbre, un son métallique, plus cristallin. _Pas du tout normal_, pensa-t-il.

Il fit quelques pas vers l'arbre. Rien. Il avança encore. Toujours rien.

Le shuriken se ficha dans le sol avec un bruit chuintant.

Sasuke leva les yeux et vit un ninja du village perché sur une branche, à moitié dissimulé par l'ombre des cimes. Il y eut un cliquetis d'armes lorsque celui-ci lui fit un signe de main.

« Bonsoir. »

Sasuke ramassa lestement le shuriken et se redressa, sur la défensive.

« Vous êtes qui ?

– Je suis du village. » Le shinobi leva les mains en signe de paix, avec un petit rire. « L'administration, tu connais ?

– Hm, articula Sasuke, perplexe. Ouais. » L'homme portait l'uniforme réglementaire des jônins. Il pencha la tête, l'air las. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient mollement autour de son visage.

– Tiens, Hatoka-san. »

Le ninja sauta au sol et s'inclina légèrement, en signe de salut. Sasuke remarqua qu'il portait un rouleau à sa ceinture.

« Kakashi-san.

– Que faites-vous dehors à cette heure-ci ? demanda le sensei. Les bureaux ne sont pas encore fermés ?

– J'ai ceci à vous remettre. » Son ton était formel. Il détacha le rouleau et le plaça dans la paume ouverte de Kakashi. « De la part de Hokage-sama.

– Je vois. »

* * *

« C'est une mission, tu crois ? demanda Sakura à l'oreille de Sasuke.

– Je ne sais pas, grogna-t-il en s'écartant. Je rentre.

– Tu ne peux pas partir, teme ! chuchota Naruto, féroce. C'est sûrement quelque chose de la plus haute importance ! Un ordre secret de Tsunade, imagine, la paix du village doit reposer sur nous et je…

– Tu rêves », coupa Sasuke.

A quelques mètres, les deux ninja plus âgés causaient discrètement. Deux ombres dans la nuit.

« Sasuke-kun, c'est peut-être vrai, dit timidement Sakura. Si on devait partir tout de suite ?

– N'importe quoi. »

Il fit mine de s'en aller. Sakura et Naruto ne lui prêtaient déjà plus attention, ils restaient en retrait, observant les adultes... Soupir. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire, vraiment.

Finalement, il resta et attendit avec eux, assis sur un tronc couché.

« C'est un vrai ninja, tu crois ? fit Naruto avec fascination.

– Il a l'air si mou.

– Ouais, mais tu as vu ses kunais ? Il en a un paquet.

– Tu parles, ils lui servent à rien.

– C'est bidon.

– Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, teme ?

– Je peux te le dire rien qu'à voir sa tête…

– Il doit avoir un éclat meurtrier dans le regard mais là on distingue rien, avec la nuit !

– Tais-toi, Naruto.

– Sakura-chan… »

Le ninja s'inclina brièvement une dernière fois devant Kakashi, puis disparut dans la nuit.

« Il est parti, ça y est… », murmura Sakura.

La silhouette sombre du sensei les rejoignit d'un pas lourd. Dans sa main, le rouleau était déroulé, le sceau brisé.

C'était bien une mission. Tsunade voulait qu'ils partent, tout de suite, pour assurer la relève d'une équipe de surveillance aux frontières du Pays de la Rivière. Ca n'avait rien de vraiment important, leur expliqua Kakashi en feignant d'ignorer le soupir déçu de Naruto et le reniflement de Sasuke. Simplement une tâche que l'on se devait d'accomplir. Une patrouille de frontière. Jeter un coup d'œil… Et s'il se passait quelque chose, prévenir.

C'était tout.

« Mais pourquoi c'est si urgent, dans ce cas ? » geignit Naruto en se frottant les yeux. Kakashi haussa les épaules.

« Je te l'ai dit, c'est une question de responsabilité. Il faut que quelqu'un soit là-bas pour observer ce qui s'y passe.

– Complètement nul, constata Sasuke.

– Peut-être, dit le sensei avec un petit rire. Je pourrais échanger cette mission contre une autre. Tu préfères courir après les chats perdus ?

– Non merci. Et ça se dit ninja ! fit Naruto, l'air ronchon, à l'adresse de son coéquipier.

– Tu peux parler, crétin.

– Toi-même ! »

Un bâillement étouffé. Sasuke et Naruto sentaient leur crâne s'alourdir. Les paupières de Sakura picotaient.

Kakashi les envoya se coucher, reportant la mission à demain – il faudrait se lever tôt, avant le jour.

Il les regarda s'en aller, le pas chancelant, la mine ensommeillée. Des gamins, vraiment. Dire que bientôt ils seraient comme lui – des assassins professionnels.

Ce n'était pas son genre d'avoir des états d'âme. Kakashi, alors qu'il quittait le terrain d'entraînement pour s'enfoncer dans le village, retrouver les lumières chaudes et la rumeur des foyers avant le sommeil profond, se faisait de simples remarques à lui-même. Il constatait des choses. Voir Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura si enthousiastes à l'idée d'une vraie mission, du danger, de la mort… Il dépassa la petite échoppe d'Ichiraku, respira l'odeur des ramens qu'aimait tant Naruto. Le froid de la nuit s'imprégnait peu à peu en lui, malgré la chaleur émanant des maisons. Il marcha plus vite.

La mission du lendemain était une mission d'observation. Cela voulait dire beaucoup de choses, en fait. Cela pouvait vouloir dire… regarder aller et venir des personnes normales, aux agissements normaux, pendant des heures et des heures. Cela pouvait vouloir dire relever les traces d'autres ninjas, espionner la concurrence.

Cela pouvait vouloir dire étudier la mort de près.

Kakashi dépassa la tour du Hokage. Si quelques lumières étaient encore allumées, Hatoka et Juuchi devaient être couchés depuis longtemps. Ca ne lui faisait rien, à lui. Les cadavres, les membres épars, les yeux vides.

Quant à ses élèves… Ils grandissaient.

* * *

« Bonne nuit.

– A demain, Naruto, dit Sakura d'une voix pâteuse. Sasuke-kun… »

Avec un signe de main, il s'éloigna dans l'obscurité. Naruto bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Sakura rentra chez elle.

« … dormez bien »


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre :** Petit Manuel du Shinobi

**Auteur :** Bobbypin

**Base : **Naruto

**Disclaimer : **Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

**Note : **Chapitre 2. A vous de voir...

* * *

_Pourquoi tu es là ? Tu t'en souviens ?_

Lorsque Naruto se réveilla le lendemain, il lui fallut une bonne minute pour se rappeler ce que cette journée avait de si spécial. Son réveil avait sonné étonnement tôt. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Etrange.

Puis quelque chose tiqua. Ah, oui, la mission. Il rejeta sa couverture et se lança dans le marathon qui ouvrait chacune de ses journées – sauter du lit, s'habiller, pester contre la veste qui refusait de laisser passer son bras, courir, ouvrir le frigo, avaler la moitié d'une brique de lait, encore courir, fourrer la brosse à dents dans sa bouche pendant quelques secondes, pour la forme, trouver sa chaussure gauche qui avait encore disparu…

Il se retrouva dehors sans trop savoir comment, son bandeau de genin à la main, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Ses yeux étaient encore collés par le sommeil. _Pas terrible, pour un ninja. _

Ses pas rapides et le bruit des armes s'entrechoquant dans sa bourse résonnaient dans Konoha endormie. En courant, il dépassa l'échoppe de fleuriste des Yamanaka. A l'étage, il y avait Ino, sa famille aussi, sa mère qu'il avait vue souvent au bord de l'avenue, un sécateur et des fleurs à la main – tous dans leurs lits, au chaud. La pendule qui égrenait son _tic tac_ monotone. La pénombre.

Mais Naruto ne pensait pas à cela. Il courut dans le village sans voir les pétales et les feuilles abandonnés sur la devanture, taches de couleur fanées, ni la vieille herboriste si ridée que l'on avait oubliée, endormie sur son banc, à l'angle du trottoir.

Il eut une vision fugitive de lui-même, dans une vitrine salie. Un gamin ébouriffé, l'air insolent. Une espèce d'uniforme orange qui le recouvrait comme un sac.

Insouciant, il se détourna et vit une silhouette familière au bout de la rue.

« Sasuke !

– Tiens, lâcha l'intéressé d'un air absent, alors qu'il arrivait à son niveau. T'es pas en retard.

– Eh non. » Naruto n'avait pas la tête à relever le sous-entendu. « Impatient de partir ?

– Pas vraiment. »

Sasuke avait l'air plutôt de bonne humeur. Ils se dirigèrent vers le point de rendez-vous à l'orée de la forêt. Au bout d'un moment, Naruto remarqua qu'il le fixait bizarrement. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, gêné. L'autre renifla.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'énerva le genin.

– T'as pas mis ton bandeau, crétin. »

Naruto se toucha le front. Oups. Ne l'avait-il pas dans la main deux minutes plus tôt ? Il palpa les poches de son uniforme et finit par le trouver, fourré dans la doublure de sa veste.

« Tu devrais y faire plus attention, dit Sasuke en regardant ailleurs.

– C'est ce que je fais, abruti. Et je ne t'ai rien demandé.

– Ah non ?

– Non ! »

Naruto fronça le nez et attacha son bandeau derrière sa tête.

« T'as l'air bien réveillé, si tôt le matin », ronchonna-t-il, les bras noués autour du crâne.

Il crut voir un éclat amusé sous les mèches sombres. Le jour se levait. Dans le village il y eut des portes claquées, des éclats de voix, des bruits de volets qu'on ouvre… Naruto étouffa un bâillement.

« _Naruto !_ » brailla la voix de Sakura. Elle courut à leur rencontre, rouge et essoufflée. « On avait dit ''tôt'' ! Tu comprends ce que ça signifie ? Ca fait une heure que j'attends ici, en plus on caille !

– Hé hé, Sakura-chan. Euh… désolé. »

Sakura le fusilla du regard, puis sembla enfin remarquer la présence de son autre coéquipier, qu'elle salua d'un rapide « Sasuke-kun ».

« L'autre n'est pas encore là ? constata celui-ci d'un ton vaguement ennuyé.

Le terrain d'entraînement à la lisière de la forêt était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vide. Sakura dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, frissonnante. Naruto s'était déjà assis sur une pierre. Il s'étirait, la mine à peine réveillée.

« Kakashi-sensei ? dit la jeune kunoichi. Non, il n'est pas encore arrivé. Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui. Hier, il avait l'air de trouver cette mission si importante, et maintenant…

– On n'est pas en retard, alors », remarqua Naruto en souriant.

Sakura le toisa.

« C'est pas le problème. Je me demande ce qu'il fait, cet idiot de sensei.

– Il s'est sûrement planqué quelque part pour lire son fameux bouquin. »

Sasuke se redressa et se tourna vers le village, en alerte. Automatiquement, le silence tomba, et les trois genins regardèrent arriver, cahin-caha, la silhouette dégingandée de leur sensei.

« Haha, désolé ! Aujourd'hui c'est la mission, hein ? »

Regards glaciaux.

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai, j'allai oublier ! Prenez ça. »

Il leur tendit des sacs à dos que l'on devinait bourrés de matériel d'expédition. Naruto soupesa le sien, puis le balança sur son dos.

« C'est bon ? On y va !

– Kakashi-sensei, vous n'avez pas besoin d'être aussi enthousiaste, dit Sakura, l'air paniqué.

– Héhé, que veux-tu, j'essaie de vous motiver.

– N'essayez pas trop, par pitié – aïe ! » Naruto se frotta le front, où Kakashi venait d'envoyer une pichenette. « Sensei !

– Bon, ne traînons pas. »

Les ninjas s'élancèrent du terrain d'entraînement et commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

« C'est un voyage assez long jusqu'au Pays de la Rivière, dit Kakashi alors que l'équipe sept sautait de branche en branche. Pensez à économiser vos forces, ne forcez pas trop le rythme.

– Un voyage long comment ? cria Naruto.

– Vous verrez. » Kakashi ajusta son sac à dos. « En attendant, on va faire un petit exercice…

– Ca y est, il se met à faire du pédagogique, grommela Sakura à côté de Naruto. On est cuits. »

Le genin vit Sasuke approuver d'un clignement d'œil.

« A mon signal…

* * *

« Allez-y », dit Kakashi.

Naruto s'élança. Il sentait ses muscles se tendre et les branches ployer sous lui à chaque fois qu'un léger appui lui permettait de reprendre de l'élan. Les trois coéquipiers restèrent alignés quelques secondes avant de se séparer, éclairs fugaces.

Sasuke resta un instant à côté de Naruto, puis il disparut dans le feuillage. Sakura s'était évaporée depuis longtemps.

_Tu ne te laisseras pas prendre_. Kakashi voulait tester leur capacité à progresser sans être vu ? Très bien. L'excitation submergea son cerveau. _Tu veux prouver que tu es aussi fort… Ils ne te trouveront pas, jamais. Pas toi._ Avec un rire silencieux, il augmenta sa vitesse… Il était invisible, non ? Il sautait d'arbre en arbre, dans un silence qui lui paraissait absolu. _Bien sûr que tu y arriveras._

Puis une branche lui écorcha la joue. Naruto fut moins surpris par la douleur acide que par le bruit rêche, le son de déchirure qui lui agressa l'oreille. Il était bien trop bruyant. « Et merde… » Sans stopper sa progression, il augmenta sa vigilance. Il commença à être conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui – le bruissement de la forêt, le fourmillement de la vie en bas, comme un million de chuchotis. Au milieu de tout cela, le seul bruit de sa peau effleurant l'écorce était assourdissant. Même les battements de son cœur semblaient faire vibrer l'air.

C'était peut-être de cela que parlait Kakashi, et les professeurs de l'académie lors des nombreuses leçons. La symbiose avec l'environnement, un machin comme ça. Quoi que ce soit, Naruto n'était pas plus avancé. Plus il tentait de se concentrer, d'avancer en silence, plus il croyait voir des ombres l'entourer. Il regarda autour de lui, méfiant. « _Quelqu'un a respiré_. » Il l'avait entendu. Il en était sûr. Peut-être que ce n'était que le bruit du vent ?

En plein saut, il sentit son équilibre s'altérer et décida d'interrompre provisoirement sa course. Il se reçut accroupi sur la branche maîtresse d'un feuillu et, au bout de quelques secondes, se laissa aller contre le tronc. Le feuillage le dissimulait suffisamment pour qu'il passe inaperçu – du moins il l'espérait.

Naruto se prit la tête entre les mains. Il n'avait pas cessé de progresser dans la direction indiquée par Kakashi et n'avait pas encore été repéré. Mais il n'avait repéré personne non plus… Sakura savait être discrète, se fondre dans le décor. Elle avait disparu dès le début. Quand à Sasuke, il adoptait aisément une attitude presque animale – Naruto se rappela, alors que des feuilles lui effleuraient les joues, son air félin et son visage toujours de marbre. Il était si silencieux. Naruto, lui, trouait le feuillage, cassait des brindilles, laissait des traces évidentes de son passage. Sa respiration hors contrôle faisait un bruit qui lui paraissait démentiel. Sans parler de son uniforme orange vif… Il était tellement… visible.

Il sentit quelque chose de poisseux sur son visage et, en écartant ses paumes, y découvrit quelques zébrures ensanglantées, marques de l'écorce et des branches. Cette vision le fit gigoter nerveusement. Il avait chaud.

« Naruto… »

Il sursauta. Il devenait complètement dingue ou quoi, à prendre le bruit du vent pour un murmure humain ? En un éclair, il jaillit de son abri et tenta de se fondre à nouveau dans la verdure. Sa main l'élançait un peu. Bondissant à droite à gauche, il essaya d'oublier la gêne de son souffle chaud qui lui râpait la gorge.

_Tu y arriveras._

Ce n'était qu'un entraînement, après tout. Un jeu. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait la mort au bout du chemin. Si ?

* * *

« Bon, récapitulons. »

Sans se départir de son air calme, Kakashi s'assit en tailleur. Ils venaient de dresser le campement pour la nuit. Un feu crépitait doucement à quelques mètres.

« Sakura, tu as réussi à boucler le parcours sans être aperçue une seule fois. C'est bien, tu t'es beaucoup améliorée.

– Merci, sensei, fit la jeune kunoichi en rougissant.

– Sasuke, tu te débrouilles bien aussi. Fais juste attention à tes arrières. Tu as tendance à laisser des traces importantes derrière toi, maîtrise la portée de tes mouvements. Quant à toi, Naruto… » Il lâcha un soupir. « Tu avais à peine commencé à avancer que Sasuke t'as surpris. Et à mon avis, ça n'a pas été difficile. Tu es incapable de ne pas trahir toi-même ta présence.

– Mais j'essaie faire de mon mieux !

– Ouais, et t'es aussi discret qu'un chien dans un jeu de quille.

– Toi, Sasuke, la ferme ! »

Naruto jeta un regard à Kakashi, qui le toisait d'un œil sévère. Petit à petit, il se décomposa.

« Je n'y arrive pas. Mais c'est facile à compenser, non ? Il suffit d'être bon au combat et puis…

– Non, ça ne marchera pas comme ça. » Le sensei ajusta le bandeau frontal qui cachait son œil. « Un ninja doit savoir être invisible. Pas seulement pour le plaisir d'être spécial…

– C'est nécessaire pour les missions d'infiltration ! » énonça Sakura en bonne élève. Elle ne récolta qu'un coup d'œil impénétrable.

« Un ninja doit être invisible parce qu'il en va de sa vie, c'est tout. Tu te fais repérer… »

Kakashi claqua des doigts.

« Tu es mort. »

Naruto sentit Sasuke et Sakura frissonner à côté de lui. Il ne réalisa qu'ensuite qu'il avait lui-même les poils hérissés.

Ce n'était donc pas un jeu.

L'académie était loin.

* * *

_Kakashi arrive sur le chemin. Boum. Boum. C'est ton cœur qui bat. L'idée d'une mission t'excite. Tu ressens une sorte de fourmillement en toi, un sentiment fébrile. Tu effectues une sorte de danse de la joie autour de ton sensei – tu n'as jamais su maîtriser cette impatience bondissante – et celui-ci te regarde d'un drôle d'air, sous ses cheveux gris. Tu ne remarques rien. _

_« Ah, vous êtes prêts ? C'est bien. »_

_Tu balances le sac qu'il te tend sur ton dos. Vous partez pour longtemps, on dirait._

_Claquement de doigts._

_« Tu es mort. »_

* * *

Naruto se réveilla, et la première chose qu'il sentit fut le tronc d'un arbre contre son dos. Il était bon pour des courbatures, après une nuit aussi inconfortable. L'œil vague, il se redressa et scruta le feu éteint, les corps endormis de ses coéquipiers et le léger brouillard qui entourait le campement. Kakashi n'était pas en vue. Et lui qui était sensé faire son tour de garde…

_Tu te sens hagard, ce matin. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as l'impression que si tu te lèves, tout se mettra à tanguer. Il y a quelque chose qui ne te plaît pas._

Debout, il étira ses muscles et enjamba Sakura et Sasuke, enroulés dans leurs sacs de couchage. Sasuke bougea un bras à son passage. Il s'arrêta en l'observant tourner la tête et grogner dans son sommeil – son visage était marqué par les plis du duvet. Naruto renifla. Il n'avait pas envie de le réveiller, cet idiot. Pas maintenant.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, les mollets griffés par les fougères et les ronces. Il était _beaucoup_ trop tôt à son goût, il fallait qu'il se sorte de sa torpeur habituelle, qu'il s'active un peu. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Toujours aucune trace du sensei.

Il sortit un shuriken de sa poche et le fit jouer entre ses doigts. Autant s'entraîner un peu, l'arbre d'en face ferait une cible parfaite. Instinctivement, son bras se positionna – l'arme alla se ficher dans le tronc, en face. Tiens, un bon lancer.

« Je t'ai tué, mauviette ! » lança Naruto à l'adresse du feuillu.

_Rien ne vaut une victoire de plus._

Il s'approcha pour récupérer le shuriken et vit quelque chose dans le feuillage, une sorte de tache rouge qui avait attiré son regard. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Un petit point coloré sur une feuille.

Mais c'était bien du sang.

D'abord, il n'en tira aucune conclusion. Il observa de plus près la tache et remarqua avec amusement qu'elle avait la forme d'un cœur – enfin, si on se penchait vraiment à gauche. C'était plutôt joli.

Puis, mû par une sorte d'impulsion, Naruto voulut cueillir la feuille pour la jeter. Il s'écarta du buisson, sentant un imperceptible malaise monter en lui. _Quelqu'un s'est blessé, quelqu'un a saigné, quelqu'un a saigné ici…_ Cela pouvait très bien être un animal, du gibier ou même un bête rongeur, ou bien Kakashi qui était passé par là, rien de grave. Cela pouvait être n'importe quoi.

C'était juste une goutte de sang.

* * *

_Tu te dis que tu ne dois pas y penser. Aux autres. Ceux qui passent par les mêmes chemin que vous, ceux qui un jour ou l'autre croiseront votre route. Pour l'instant, ils n'existent pas. _

_Tu regardes cette feuille souillée et pourtant tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'y penser. Tu imagines qu'ils se sont tenus ici, peut-être, au même endroit que toi. Ils vous ont observé dormir. Il y avait un adulte et trois enfants. L'un deux s'est éraflé sur une ronce, son sang a goutté sur les feuilles – une trace infime. Puis ils sont repartis._

_Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à jouer à ce jeu, celui qui vous fait manier vos armes et votre corps. Il y en a d'autres, étrangers mais identiques à vous._

_Impossible qu'ils soient passés si près. Tu dois te faire des idées._

* * *

Naruto entendit la voix de Kakashi, suivit de celle, plus stridente, de Sakura. Il était donc revenu. Lestement, il se dirigea vers le campement.

* * *

_Tu ne sais pas si tu dois avoir peur._


End file.
